Push
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Trapped in a vast storage room with nothing but each other, Deryn finds her wish coming true. Finally, the daft prince manages to give her that little push.


A/n- Hello Leviathan fandom! I am exceptionally new here, but I am in love with this ship and the books, and I cannot get them off of my mind. This is what happened…

This.. is.. a bit more mature (the content) than any of my other fics. This is the absolute borderline T rating, and though it's mostly filled with the older kind of fluff, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun! :) (Though I think I'm slightly losing my one-shot mojo because my last two fics have 0 notes..)

Note: This is when they're eighteen or so! Ratin has been changed hahaha

Woohoo! Go semi-lemons!

* * *

**PUSH**

It was a fine day outside, with the sunset reflecting on the glass panes of the Institute_, _but Aleksandar, the ex-Prince of Hohenburg finds himself in quite a situation. A dilemma.

They'd wrestled this morning, in their flat, but as per usual, Deryn won. It was an odd sense of winning, she figured out that morning, it was always a one-sided victory. She'd had enough of it then, she barked, she had enough of Alek's gentlemanly physical connections. She wasn't a stick he could easily break, and she wanted him to fight back. She was tired of being cheated.

It was only because Alek always refused to hurt her.

An argument came after that, one with screaming and chasing, and more flailing, but the Institute caught them up in some work, therefore the silly chase had to resume after hours. And Alek was running.

"Push me, you ninny!" cries the loud voice of Deryn Sharp, which echoes loudly in one of the vast storage rooms of the Institute. She's still a few meters behind, and Alek sees himself a large opening. "You bum-rag covered in clart-" he hears her say, and he hops into the room.

He's breathing heavily, with the sound of his heart pounding loud in his ears, as he looked around the room. He has only a few mere seconds before she would find him in this gargantuan pantry.

It was one of the food storages, he thinks, lucky enough for him. It was the size of a tarmac, complete with the metal ridges and bars overhead like some kind of ghastly ribs, but the walls seem to be covered in glow worms, emanating a strange kind of warmth which made Alek sweat. After some few breaths, he wipes the back of his hand against his forehead and assesses the area. "Oi! Don't be such a coward your Princeliness!" Deryn's voice echoes, and he estimates around thirty seconds before she would come in barging in and making Alek her personal punching bag.

He runs towards the farthest side and eyes the burlap sacks full of fresh red apples towards one side, and some meat crates towards the other. There must be a place where he could hide-

Immediately after, the heavy footsteps of Deryn find its way towards the food tarmac and with a panic, he hears the gates close.

How could he sneakily escape if the barking door creaked like an old _ninny_?

Alek climbs into one of the wooden crates thrice the size of one of the baths, with only glow lights to guide him, and is comforted when he lands on soft cotton and feathers.

_This must be for the new born lorises_, he thinks, as the sound of footsteps grow nearer and nearer. He inches a bit, testing the noise level, and wonders if he could crawl to the other side-

Suddenly, a rough hand pulls on the side of the crate, and the great Deryn Sharp jumps and finds herself face to face with the Prince on his knees. She wobbles a little, unbalanced on the down, but smiles maniacally as she sees the glint of fear in his eyes. "There you are you daft lad," she says, purring lightly and cracking her knuckles. "I hope, you're ready, aye?"

And without another word, she pounces for the prince, only to find herself buried in goose feathers. She gets up in time, sitting on her legs, to see Alek attempting to run for the other side. He rather looks like a limping Sniffer, what with all the soft ground, and he trips, landing face first on the cotton. This gave Deryn the opportunity to crawl to the spot where he struggles to get up, and she attempts to grabs hold of his scrambling leg, but he kicks away. "You ain't gonna leave without _pushing_ me, Your Serene Highness," she smirks, crawling towards him like a lethal panther, with the long limbs and flashing eyes, ready to pounce again. Alek manages to sit up, feeling like a wayward mop, to stop the wild animal in front of him. With a Cheshire smile, Deryn crosses her legs in order to face the daft prince in front of her. Alek lets out an irritated sigh.

"Why in God's wounds would you want me to push you so _badly?" _he says exasperatedly, his fingers ruffling his already messy hair. He looks away for a while, fearful of what was to come- either physical pain, or complete and utter humiliation- and both were absolutely horrible.

"Am I too barking _fragile_ for you to just shove me?" she roars, blue eyes turning into a grey.

He looks back at her, and in the dim light of the worms, Alek realizes that he was slightly gawking at Deryn. She sits in front of him with her big blue eyes wide, and the overhead lights cast shadows across her cheeks. Her hair is muddled from the chase, slightly longer now, giving her an airborne look, and a huge flirty smile is plastered across her face.

She looks beautiful.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Deryn looks like a sodding _lad_, he reminds himself. The short hair, the clothes… If he thinks that was attractive- no, he was definitely _not confused. _There was just something different about the way Deryn looked like when she was alone with him, like she was really a _woman, _and her little smile just made him so….

He just absolutely loved _Deryn._

A hand smacks him on the cheek, and Alek howls in pain. "_Dummkopf, _what in the blazes was that for?"

Deryn scowls, her arms crossing over her chest, and stares straight at Alek. "For the daft mooning look on your sodding face, Your Princeliness," she rolls her eyes.

Alek stares at her then, straight in the eye, or rather remarkably straight into her heart. She loves the dark green of his irises, and her heart stops at the glint of amusement that makes its way into them. Though semi-enraged at the wussiness of the daft prince, she can't help the strange itching feeling of wanting to smooth out his hair, kiss his eyes and possibly his soft lips.

The smile somehow fades from her scarlet face.

Bloody good looking, charming, and aristocratic _ex-emperor-to-be's!_

She breathes out, trying to calm her raging hormones, and the temperature of the whole room starts to get to her. "Aye, the glow worms are making me sweat," she says, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her coat. It was a daring move, for there was a boy in front of her, but it was just sodding Alek, and the breeze did her cooling wonders. For the first time since she got into the crate, she notices a window slightly opened a little to her right. With a small jump and bend of her knees, she swiftly pushes the window open and returns to her cross legged position in front of Alek.

She breathes a sigh of relief as a long streak of air hits her, and in glee, she stretches out her legs and places her weight on the palms stationed behind her.

_Back to our wee little argument,_ she thinks, but is interrupted by the coloured face of her prince.

She hears Alek's breath hitch in his throat, his eyes no longer on hers. Oi, the boy was abashed!

"Oh you bum-rag, stop looking away, it's just the barking top buttons of my blouse. There's nothing to see, anyway," she says, and tries to contain her surprise when he unbuttons his own shirt, but leaves it on. He stares at her, still slightly pink, but with a charming smirk plastered to his face.

_Dummkopf._

She couldn't stop staring.

Bloody hormones.

She was embarrassed for seeming like some village lassie, charmed by any boy without a shirt. But to bend that rule, this wasn't just _any _boy- Alek _was _a handsome -but daft- prince. After a couple of years handling heavy crates and beasties, he really looked like the stereotypical type of prince charming. The mahogany hair and dark green eyes were just a part of it, the charm, blasted six languages and the _body- _

She is startled out of her fantasy by the weird light enveloping the crate. It would be somewhat tricky for anyone to find them in _this _state, opened shirts and tousled hairs.

She curses her heating face.

Alek clears his throat, and Deryn looks at him. He's still crossed-legged, but the bending of his back did amazing things for his toned stomach-

"You're right, it does fell colder," he says, admiring the soft tinge on her cheeks. She was clenching fists at her side, looking out the crate. _Score_, he was about to say, when Deryn places a hand over his mouth, her body covering his like an awkward tent. She points at the shadow of a man behind the opened door and he understands.

They were quiet for minutes- hellish minutes if you asked him. He forbade himself from thinking anything improper as his bare skin touched some of hers. He fastens his hands at his sides, sweating and controlling himself, before they heard a lock click and the artificial light disappear from the rib caged ceiling.

"Barking spiders, we're trapped-" is what he heard Deryn say, but he was just relieved to find that he could move again.

Deryn climbs out of the crate with Alek in tow, and they sprint towards the cold blue doors of the storage room. With a fist, she bangs on the door. "You bum-rags, get us out of here!" she screams, her voice a loud boom.

"Deryn, this room's sound proof you ninny," he says, waiting patiently for her to let out her steam. No matter what other thoughts he tries to pop into his head, he still can't forget the feeling of her sodding female Scottish body on top of his. He stares at her then, going all out crazy like a mammothine who's seen a rat, sweat trailing across her forehead. He watches keenly as one of the beads trail down to her lips.

This was madness.

Why was he here in the first place?

"Ya daftie," Deryn starts, holding back a big punch to the Princeliness' face. He was staring again, at what she didn't know, but it seemed clear that no one would let them out. She sighs in frustration, glaring at Alek, but then remembers the window near the crate. "Alek, I think I know how to get-"

"Why do you want so badly to get _away_?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"What's the clart in your brain? What'll we have for dinner?" Deryn says, arms crossing.

Alek stares pointedly at the rucksacks filled with apples and other foodstuffs enough for hundreds of beasties.

"What'll we drink, you barking prince?" Deryn says again, now irritated.

"This," Alek says, walking towards a few gallons of water placed against nailed boxes on the side of the room. He smiles.

"How will I bathe?" she asks, and Alek full out grins. She leans against the gate and starts blowing a stubborn curl of hair off her face repeatedly. _Daft prince._

"_Sie sind so nett_," he says, smiling, but only receives a glower.

"Aye, I know I am cute, you daftie!" she says, rolling her eyes. "But you didn't answer my question: where will I bathe?"

"Here," he says, pointing towards a nook covered by a large crate. "I won't look-"

He began, but is interrupted by the pull of her _liebe _on his wrist. "Ah, sod off, prince! Just lift me up so I can climb from the window!"

She drags him to the crate, and they both climb into the soft tub. They tumble slightly, Alek falling a couple of times, but they find their way to the window.

Unsteady, Deryn stands in front of Alek, her back to his face and starts the countdown. "1, 2,-"

As Alek's hands land on her waist, he topples backward, his hands gripping her more tightly. They land on the soft down for the second time, and as his head clears, he finds that he hadn't bothered to remove his hands from her waist.

Inadvertently, he loses control and his soft fingers trail up under her shirt to land on her bare waist. He trails up and down, fascinated by the small bumps that form under his soft graze. He exhales slowly and closes his eyes.

It was an exhilarating sensation, finding the feminine parts of her right under his fingertips. It was such a curve, one of a steep hill, and Alek uses his thumbs to rub circles on her flat stomach.

Breaths shudder.

Deryn never usually let on she was a girl, aside from the lingering and steamy kisses they share in many of their spare moments, but this was different- not only the situation, but the way it felt. It was like finding a key to one of the infinitesimal barriers between them, and unlocking the wholly door to find that it wasn't meant to be locked in the first place.

His arms bring her up, still under her buttoned shirt, and he brings his lips softly to the back of her neck. He couldn't stop.

"A-Alek-" Deryn breathes with a small shiver, and he freezes as she does.

He slaps himself mentally from doing it, afraid of the frozen girl in his arms. He may as well receive a beating right now.

He doesn't know what came over him, daring him to intrude her privacy that way. Aleksandar von Hohenburg was brought up elegantly, with perfect etiquette. Unable to kiss any female directly on their flesh- aside from Deryn- and here he was, feeling her directly against him.

"_Es tut mir leid __liebe_, I'm so sorry, love-" Alek tries to whisper for a million times, but he can only hear her deep breaths.

He removes his hands in a flurry, but awkwardly fumbles for his hands are trapped in place by a familiar force.

Deryn twists in place until she's facing his bloody red face, and she growls.

"Barking spiders, Alek. Did I tell you to _stop_-"

Deryn's rant is cut off by a kiss so hard her teeth rattle. Her hands grasp his collar, and Alek's hands are still under her shirt, groping, grabbing, rubbing and _feeling_ her- it was the best feeling in the world, his hands. And she wanted them to go higher, higher-

Still holding his collar, she kisses him as she sits, forcing them both to get up. Finally she's on him, her bottom on his thighs, her long legs wrapping around his hips. She breaks apart then, to breathe, and almost moans as Alek's warm lips trail across her neck like a thrilling snake. His arms are embracing her now, and her fingers are in his hair, but they don't stop their grabbing and groping. Alek kisses her jaw, back and forth from her chin to her throat, and he stops at the side of her neck, where it meets the shoulder.

His hands release her from his death grip, and holds her from half an arm's length. She looks bloody beautiful, no doubt, but his thought is interrupted by an annoyed grunt and a pout of lips. Deryn tries to pull him back into a kiss, but Alek refuses, and instead uses his fingers to walk up her spine- like two little soldiers climbing the Leviathan.

Her eyes close in anticipation, but they pop open when Alek's hand gets stuck half-way up her shirt.

"Ahh my blasted blouse!" she snarls, then like some mad man, rips her shirt off of its buttons to reveal a beige undergarment barely covering her chest. Alek feels all his blood rush to his face.

Feeling her was one thing, seeing it, was another.

"Oh you sodding prude-" she says, bringing her mouth to his and making him fall flat on his back. It was odd to be driven by desire, she thought. She couldn't think properly, visualizing only about how his lips would feel on every inch of her skin, and then about the satisfying burn trail of the contact. She didn't care about what he thought of her impulsive actions- the pulling, the biting, the curse-laden whispers- and she simply went with what she felt like doing. Currently, it was grazing Alek's amazing torso with her own lips, as he fiddled with the soft and callous-free skin on her lower back and stomach. He guides his hands to where she wants them to be, but they were above the cloths- _not enough, not enough._

"_L-liebe-"_ he whispers, feeling like a fever was burning through him. His hands haven't left her, they were still kneading, but a strange yearning for her to be under him dawns. And as Deryn nips at his shoulder, Alek freezes. He wants so badly to shove her under him, to feel and to hear her from above- to be in control for once- but he couldn't forget that this was still a _woman _after all, though it was Deryn-

"Ya daft prince, _push _me or I will have to bloody force your face to my-" Deryn gasps as Alek forgets his manners and pushes her down. He flips the both of them over until he's on top of her, kissing down her throat to her defined collar bones, to her chest, to her flat stomach and all over, like gentle butterflies, barely touching her heated skin.

"ALEK I BLOODY SWEAR, PUSH ME NOW OR-" she is interrupted again by a bite on her shoulder, a bite that turns into a lick, and then he moves down, and down, until he finally musters up the courage to remove the ugly brassiere.

It lands beside Deryn's head.

"Ahh, you soddy brilliant prince, finally-" he kisses her hardly, her chest a balm to his burning one, and Alek's hands are moving up and down, from her lean neck, to trekking hills and mountains, and finally to her hips, then back again. He shifts to hold her face in his hands as he kisses her, and this for him, was probably the best feeling in the world. There was nothing in between them, and not even a piece of paper could be squeezed into their pressed and bare bodies. She turns him around so that she is above him and could place her knees on the other sides of his legs, and her bum is on his stomach. Every touch was like a barking Tesla canon on her skin, and yet she wanted more- she wanted Goliath- and her wants are quenched by two daft fingers walking up her sides and then everywhere, fiddling with everything-

His deep kiss, biting on her lips, was the only thing keeping her from screaming every bloody curse with every one of his Princely names.

Her hands are up his back, feeling every muscle under her calloused fingers, while indulging his mouth. The fingers are rough, scratchy, and so immensely pleasurable that Alek just had to squeeze her a bit more.

"Ahh, daftie-" she begins, but his lips are on hers in an instant. They bite, they suck, they wrestle, they _feel _and everything is such a blur when a certain thought shines at the back of Deryn's head. She waits first, for his hands to move from her chest to her back, and when his hands slide to her shoulders, she attacks.

In a snap, her hands are fiddling with the buckle of his trousers, and she feels his set of wonderful lips stop under hers.

_Blast it_, she thinks. _This must've gone too far-_

She continues to kiss him, despite his frozen form under her, and with a sigh, Alek grasps her face and pulls away. He gets up and faces her, swollen lips and all.

"Deryn-"he begins, but is stopped by a hand and a sheepish smile on her beautiful face.

"Aye, aye, I know," she sighs again, a hand going up her hair. "Not until we're wed-" _Sodding religious Clankers. _

He gives her a brief kiss on the lips, leaning in towards her. But the kiss quite deepens, and Deryn grabs his neck and pulls him on top of her.

Its minutes before they stop, and when they do, they just stare at each other, tops bare, with their shoulders touching in the dim light provided by the glow worms.

"_Ich liebe dich,_" he repeats, over and over again.

"I barking love you too," she says, over and over again.

And what they say is true: One has given up an empire for the other, and the other has given up dreams and honour for the one.

It's another few minutes before one of them gets up.

Alek stands, still a little wobbly on his feet, and starts to scrounge for his shirt. "Deryn, liebe, if you want to survive the night, you better get some food in that non-existent stomach of yours."

"Aye, Alek, stop moving for a while and look at me, daftie. I need a good look at you," she says, leaning against her elbows. She strains her neck to find Alek looking at her, unsurprisingly red in the face. "Barking spiders, get that bashed look off of your face, Your Serene Highness. You felt these diddies, bum-rag, quite well, I might add- and that's worse than seeing it."

"I-I, I'm sorry I was rough on y-you-" Deryn throws him a look. "But you look beautiful."

It was her turn to turn pink, and she struggles to sit up. "Aye, thank you. I hope it isn't because I'm half buck-nude, deliberately posing in front of you."

"N-no," he stammers, about to turn around. The last time he saw Deryn topless was a shower accident- _and she wasn't quite filled out then…_ "I- I mean-"

Noticing his eyes on her chest, she grows a little warmer, self-conscious, but laughs it off. The look on his face says he isn't disappointed.

"Aye, they did grow a bit, right?" she says, cupping her breasts in each of her hands, which only made Alek turn into a deeper shade of red. "Did you like them?"

Alek chokes.

Eyeing him finally with a clear head, she smiles and bites her lip.

He was slim, but toned, just the way pictured him all those months she'd hidden from him.

It was wonderful.

Alek was just so barking wonderful.

"I'm kidding you piece of clart. I'm kidding- you don't look so bad yourself."

He got to her then, and pulls her up for a kiss. "Thank you, now let's go find our um, shirts, before either of us gets a cold."

"Alright, Your Princeliness," she says, smiling. "But, I broke my buttons."

"Oh yeah," he turns to her, recovering, and says with all the charm, "You can wear mine."

"Good," she says, then grins. "I take it you'll be sleeping beside me tonight?"

"Uh-" he looks down, fascinated by his boots.

Her hands are on her hips then and she laughs as she watches Alek search the crate for their shirts with careful movements. "You're right, I'm happy you didn't let me get away."

"Why?" he asks, slightly uncomfortable as to throwing Deryn her undergarment. There was still a little gleam in his eye. "You enjoyed?"

"No, daftie- well, aye, but not exactly," she says, shrugging on her brassiere. She smirks at him. "Aside from seeing your torso without a stitch-"

She laughs at his pink ears, then walks over to him to whisper in his ear,

"Finally, the sodding prince pushed me."

* * *

A/n- Care to review, _liebe_? :) Teehee :D


End file.
